


Live-In Arrangement

by ProblematicAddict



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danvid, Danvid (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Flirty Daniel (Camp Camp), M/M, More tags to be added, Oblivious David (Camp Camp), Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub David (Camp Camp), bottom!David, buildup lmao, top!Daniel, we gonna get to it eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: After Summer Camp was over, David didn't really know what to do with all his spare time. He was low on money.  Between scraping between the lounge cushions for spare change and taking part-time jobs in the fast-food industry, he was only making enough to get by.  So, when he found out the ad hanging on the community bulletin, it seemed like a sign.
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Danvid (Camp Camp)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. David Gets a Job

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm actually going to try and continue this one I SWEAR. I'm probably lying but last week I told myself I was going to eat healthier and I found myself purchasing a 6 piece mcnugget instead of an 8 piece so I'm on the right track.

“A live-in job, huh? Like a nanny?”  David asked himself, taking down the placard to read more closely.

He stuffed it into his pocket to read after he finished his shopping. He intended to purchase a box of mac-and-cheese and a two-liter of soda. David frowned at the box in his basket, actually missing the food Quartermaster would serve to him and the campers. What was it? Mashed potatoes? David didn’t care, it was good. Begrudgingly, he checked the items out, digging through his pockets desperately for his horde of dimes.

“So sorry about the change,” he said, handing the cashier a crumpled dollar and a plethora of coins.

“David?” 

He looked up to see Gwen staring at him in surprise. David perked up, smiling despite the bags under his eyes. 

“Hi, Gwen! Small world, isn’t it?”

“You look terrible, are you okay?” She brushed off his greeting, getting right to the point.

David blinked, trying to come up with an alibi,  “Oh, yeah! I’m fine! Fit as a fiddle, I-I’m just tired.”

Gwen frowned, counting the change in her hands. David watched in anxious anticipation. He knew that wasn’t enough money, but he couldn't let her know that's all he had. He began to delve through his pockets again.

“I know I have a few more pennies in here, hold on-”

“David, just take it.”  Gwen sighed, dumping the mac and soda into a paper bag and shoving it into his arms.

“But- but I have the change,” he sputtered, holding the bag to his chest.

“No, you don't. Here,” she leaned over the conveyor belt, shoveling candy bars into his bag as well, “take these too.”

David panicked, “I can't! Gwen!” 

He whispered the next part, hiding his face behind the paper bag, “this is  _ stealing _ !”

“David, I hate my job. Just take it. I'm the only one here,” she assured him, “just… go get back on your feet, ok? I’ve got a bed for you if you need it. Don't do anything regrettable.”

David smiled somberly, “thanks, Gwen.”

“Anytime. Now get the fuck out of here,” she shot him a quick smile before reopening the magazine she had propped open on the register.

David hurriedly rushed out of the convenience store.

He reached his hand into his bag, pulling out a stolen Milky Way bar. His eyes lit up. He shoved the paper bag into the passenger seat of his car and hurriedly climbed into the drivers. Quickly, he shucked off the wrapper and shoved the candy bar in his face. He nearly moaned at the taste of the rich milk chocolate and creamy caramel. He didn't realize how hungry he was, stomach growling in anticipation as he swallowed. He suddenly realized how bad his position actually was. He leaned back, actualizing himself for the first time in a while.

David knew he probably looked homeless. His face was unshaven with some stubble on his chin and dark purple bags hung beneath his eyes. He sported a beat-up flannel with a stained green shirt beneath and on top of that, he was beginning to smell. He hadn't washed his pants in weeks, the knees worn away with his shins exposed beneath the wrap of twine. The soles of his shoes were falling out beneath him, but they were still durable David assured himself. No wonder Gwen was worried, he was a mess.

He pulled the flyer from his pocket, holding the melty candy bar in his mouth as he fumbled with the paper. He smoothed out the creases with one hand, holding the candy with the other.

* * *

_ Summer Work: _

_ No Experience Needed _

_ Free Room Provided, No Rent _

_ $766.60 a week _

Needed: Light cleaning, driving, cooking and mending.

Looking for: a companion for as long as possible to fill the position

ages 19 to 29

_ We look forward to meeting you soon. _

Cult Town, Jackson Meadow on Marine on St. Croix, MN

House 19

Call: 2̷̜͆1̴̟͊8̴̬̽-̶̬͛5̵̢̿0̶̫̈́7̴̤̾-̶̟́2̷̀8̴̤̀5̸̳̂8̴̫͋

* * *

David gasped at the wage, almost dropping the chocolate bar onto his lap. This seemed almost too good to be true.

“Looking for a companion, a cleaner, and a cook. I can do that!” He squinted down at the phone number, unable to read the smudged ink.

“Dang.”

He sat back in his seat, breathing heavily out his nose. He couldn’t just pass up this money, though.

“‘ _ We look forward to meeting you _ ,’ huh?”

David pulled out his phone, imputing the address into his GPS. He glanced over it a few times, setting the phone along the dashboard before backing out of the convenience store parking lot.

“I guess they’re just gonna meet me sooner rather than later,” He decided with a smile, driving off and merging onto the closest highway. 

The drive home seemed longer than before. Perhaps because of the new sense of hope that sang in David's heart. Or possibly it was the nerves that had rooted in his mind and had begun to erode away at his rational thought. He attempted to shake the sinking feeling in his chest as he pulled into his neighborhood.

He left the car running as he hurried towards the front door. It was 8:45 at night and the neighborhood was asleep. He pulled the house key from his pocket, fiddling with them in the keyhole before pushing the door open. His long legs carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom where several piles of dirty laundry greeted him.

He yanked a backpack from his wardrobe and began to fill it with the clothes. He figured that he could just do laundry when he got to Jackson Meadow anyway. He yanked a few chargers out from the socket in the wall and shoved them in his bag. Earbuds, underwear, a camping manual (to read if he got bored), just the essentials. He zipped up his bag before halting in his tracks.

He looked over at his closet, eyes glancing across his yellow bandana. His identity staple. It was all he had left from his camper years at Camp Campbell. He snagged it and bound it around his neck snugly, wishing the smell of his summer days were still embedded in the fabric.

"One more check for supplies," he told himself, pacing about his room with his bag open.

A blanket, a pillow, a lighter, rope, compass- wait. He paused, realizing this wasn’t camp. He was going to live with some stranger in a  _ house _ , not in the elements. He didn't need it… but he figured it's more respectable to be safe rather than sorry. Into an overnight bag went a thermos, a flashlight, pocket knife, razors, and fishing wire. He smiled as he recalled the fond memories of camp, but quickly shot back to reality, swinging the backpack across his shoulders. He snatched a green sweatshirt from his door handle and left the house, locking the door and leaving the key behind under the rug.

He looked up at the old place. It was just a rental, but it was his home... but a home he just couldn't afford anymore.

"No time for wistful goodbyes," he smiled, giving the door a light pat on the wood.

He jumped back into his car, throwing his bags into the back seat and pulling out back into the yard with the giddy excitement of a child.

“Goodbye, neighborhood!” He hollered out his window, a feeling of anxiousness welling up inside.

A few lights flicked on and the dogs barked, followed by the angry voices of their owners. David recoiled back into the window, making haste as he drove away.

He glanced down at the paper lying on the passenger seat before turning back to the road.

“Golly, I hope they won't be mad I didn’t call.”


	2. Can I Help You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He trotted up to the front door, flier in hand, and rang the doorbell. He couldn’t hear it ring, so he tested it again. Silence. He stood for a couple of seconds before ringing it again and again repeatedly. He stopped once he saw a figure approaching from behind the kaleidoscope glass. David stood up straight, a thick feeling of nerves tightening in his gut. A tall man answered the door. He was blonde and very pale, vivid blue eyes looking disinterested as they rested on David. His eyebrow raised in inquiry;
> 
> “Can I help you?”

The road seemed to extend forever in front of him. A whole highway that stretched on forever, there was something he hadn't seen before. David looked at his phone, then back on the route. The GPS stated he was on the right path, though a sinking feeling of being lost settled into the pit of his stomach. He decided not to worry about it now. Just his nerves, he reassured himself.

The roads were super deserted, too. Hardly any cars passed him on his way through this part of Minnesota.

He noticed spray paint across a farther jersey wall reading, “welcome to Cult Town.” The red spray paint had dripped and was hastily done. It was slightly unnerving, but he was determined to remain positive. A whole new neighborhood, a whole new life, and hopefully; a new friend. Just a twenty-four-year-old skipping town, leaving everything behind… all his old friends… and… yeah.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was going to miss them, but he could always take vacations and come back to visit Gwen and Mr. Campbell, he was certain of it. A billboard rose up from behind a tree in the distance.

**_“Welcome to Jackson Meadow”_ **

“This place is very nice,” David stated to himself, driving past the sign and through the development.

He rode through a large gate. Concrete walls stretched out from between the trees, enclosing the small area within. There was barbed wire across the summit and a chain-link fence within the walls as an extra barrier of protection. David waved it away as just extra security, strange as it did seem.

Once inside the ramparts, he oohed and awed over the neighborhood. It was very quiet and orderly. Tall white houses with tall white fences and tall white sheds. They all looked expensive and really nice. The streets were clean and the lawns were green with a full stretch of woods surrounding the neighborhood. He could see a tall white tower that stood out amongst the trees.

“Golly!” David exclaimed, leaning close to take the house numbers. 

They were all in order, unlike most places where the odds are on one side of the street and evens are on the other, they were all in a straight line.

“Twenty-two, Twenty-one, Twenty…” He counted aloud, parallel parking on the street. “Nineteen!”

He bounded out of the car, standing in marvel. This was one of the nicer houses, too. It was tall and orderly, at least two stories and an attic. There was a garage and a shed in the back, along with a balcony on the second floor. David let out a long, low whistle.

“Nice digs.”

He trotted up to the front door, flyer in hand, and rang the doorbell. He couldn’t hear it ring, so he tested it again. Silence. He stood for a couple of seconds before ringing it again and again repeatedly. He stopped once he saw a figure approaching from behind the kaleidoscope glass. David stood up straight, a thick feeling of nerves tightening in his gut. A tall man answered the door. He was blonde and very pale, vivid blue eyes looking disinterested as they rested on David. His eyebrow raised in inquiry;

“Can I help you?”

* * *

Daniel had not been expecting company, so he was less than thrilled to be torn away from his work. He looked up to the monitor hanging on the cellar wall. It was blurry and out of focus, but the figure didn’t look familiar- and they rang the doorbell incessantly. The blond pinched his nose bridge in frustration and dropped the heavy trash bag on the concrete floor. It crunched slightly upon landing.

He proceeded swiftly up the stairs to evaluate the situation, pushing his hair back from his face. He withdrew the dagger from the kitchen counter where it laid to dry, holding it behind his back as he answered the door. Upon opening it, he looked down upon a tall, skinny, redheaded man. He seemed surprised by Daniel's appearance, which had the cultist wondering if there were stains on his clothes. He didn’t check, he simply maintained eye contact with the boy-scout on his steps. Though this man was pleasing to look at, he obviously wasn’t from around here. He arched an eyebrow in question.

“Can I help you?”

He fastened his grip on the dagger behind him.

They blinked a few times before responding chipperly,

“Hi! I’m David!”

He timidly held one of the fliers Daniel had put up out in front of him, “I’m here about the-”

“Why didn’t you call?”

The blond asked, opening the door more to stand up straight. He sheathed the dagger in the loop of his belt, willing to see this play out. David noticed the dark purple stains on his shins and hands and shrank into his shoulders.

“Oh, is the position already filled? I’m sorry, I only-”

“Oh, no, no, this  just  isn't,” he clicked his tongue, looking away for a moment, “the most opportune time, I’m in the middle of something,” he glanced at David sideways, “come inside.”

David followed him eagerly, letting the door fall shut behind him. The interior of the house was just as  nice  as the outside. Everything was pure white. The walls, the furniture, even the light looked as if it were glowing ivory. The wooden floors were bleached birch with a lacquer finish and the kitchen counters were white granite marble. David looked as if he really hadn ’t ever experienced anything so seemingly fancy in his life and was in awe.

Daniel guided him up the stairs and into a large room. There was a bed, pale sheets and blankets, a nightstand and a lamp. There was a closet along the far wall and plenty of open space. He stood awkwardly as the man fluffed the pillows and dusted off the bed.

“This is where you’ll be staying for now, if you’re still interested in the job,” he smiled, glancing up at David. His vivid blue eyes seemed to glow brightly.

David accepted, “Gee, thanks! I already packed all my things in the car, too. I actually needed this job, you have no idea, thank you so much!” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Well, isn’t that lucky, then,” Daniel chuckled, outstretching a hand to David, “I’m Daniel.”

“Nice to meet you, Daniel,” he shook his hand, pulling away slightly when Daniel tightened his grasp, holding him in place. He had a  very strong  handshake.

“Believe me,” Daniel purred, “the pleasure’s all mine.”

His grip on David’s hand tightened before he let go. The look in his eye made  David anxious as he rubbed his wrist.

“I’m sorry, this is my first live-in job. I-I’m a little nervous.”

Daniel smiled softly, arching an eyebrow, “ oh really? ”

“Yeah.”

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay here with you and chat, I have some business to attend to. I’ll leave you to unpack,” Daniel began to proceed towards the door, “I’ll be back later to go over my expectations.”

“Okay! Thanks!” David said after him, standing in the room stiffly. He was uncertain of what to do with himself in his new surroundings.

Daniel smiled over his shoulder before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so POV switches will be very obvious, I promise. I'm a dumbass so don't worry, I have to know whats going on in the story bc short term and i re-read everything 80 times so its as clear as my adhd will let it be 
> 
> ANYWAY: i like writing Daniel's POV. its kinda different and i havent read a fic like this before so writing is HARD
> 
> uhhh yknow the drill :)

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy congrats on making it to the end of the chapter, bro!
> 
> If you liked my writing, lemme know by slapping that kudos button right in its fat cake and if you REALLY liked it, (or you fuckin HATED it and you HAVE to tell me) leave a comment! I'm always looking for constructive criticism and cursed comments :)


End file.
